Marvel Adventures: The Infinite Wars
Premises Marvel Adventures is a MMO RPG idea i have were it involves all the Marvel heroes and villains, its Includes Missions, Side Missions and maybe you get to play as villains (Most likely). Also it doesn't only stick to Avengers or X-Men or Fantastic Four, but includes all characters (about 1,000,000 Heroes (or more) and 1,000,000 Villains (or more). The story will take place in one universe that involves a ton of Multiverse characters (sorta like Secret Wars). Villains within the game will include villans of/from: *Adam Warlock *Agent X *Agents of Atlas *All-Winners Squad *Alpha Flight *Ares *A-Team *Avengers *Barbie *Billy Ray Cyrus *Blink *Bob Marley *'Breed *Bruce Lee *B-Sides *Buck Rogers *Bug *Captain Savage *Century *Jhagur (Void Indigo) *Chuck Norris *Dark Guard *Destroyer (Remo Williams) *Die-Cut *DP7 *Dracula *Dynomutt *Earthworm Jim *Scooby-Doo *Fallen Angels *Fight-Man *Transformers *G.I. Joe *Residents of the DC Universe (only a few) *Firestar *Flash Gordon *Genetix *Starboy *League of Legends *Genghis Grimtoad *Gwenpool *America Chavez *Superior *Sam Wantling *Nightmare *Big Jim *Nocturne *Dragon's Claws *Doctor Who *Hellhound *He-Man *Hope Summers *Indiana Jones *Iron Man 2020 *James Bond Jr. *John Carter *Hawk-Owl and Woody *Justice (John Tensen) *Kick-Ass *Kingsmen *Logan-5 (Logan's Run) *Lunatik *Mad-Dog *Mandrake the Magician *Mark Harris, Man from Atlantis *Marville *Mekanix *Mort the Dead Teenager *Mortal Kombat *Protectors (and the rest of the Genesis Universe) *Ultraforce *Exiles (Malibu) *Firearm *Foxfire *Freex *Hardcase *Mantra *Night Man *Prime *Prototype *Rune *Sludge *Solitaire *Solution *Strangers *Warstrike *Wrath *Dreadstar *The 'Nam *Night Raven *Nightmask *Overton (Ingocnito) *Nemesis (Millar & McNiven's) *Planet Terry *S.W.O.R.D. *Shadow Riders *Batoru Fībā Jei (Battle Fever J) *Shatterstar *Slingers *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan *Solarman *Solo *Spellbinder *The Loners *Ultragirl *Union Jack *Wildthing *Psi-Force *Robo-Cop *Saint Sinner *Ectokid *Hokum & Hex *Starriors *Strikeforce Morituri *Terminator *The Phantom *ThunderCats *Typhoid Mary *Zorro *Halo *Planet of the Apes *King Arthur and the Knights of Justice *Conan the Barbarian *Kent Blake *Shang-Chi *Apache Kid *Black Rider *Blaze Carson *Gunhawks *Kid Colt *Matt Slade *Rawhide Kid *Red Warrior *Tex Morgan *Texas Kid *Two-Gun Kid *Whip Wilson *Wyatt Earp *Weapon X *X-Force *X-Man *X-Men *Beast *Big Hero 6 *Bishop *Black Cat *Black Knight *Black Panther *Black Widow *Blackwulf *Blade *Blonde Phantom *Brute Force *Cable *Captain America *Captain Britain *Captain Marvel *Captain Planet *Car Warriors *Chamber *Champions *Citizen V *ClanDestine *Cloak and Dagger *Colossus *Combat Kelly *Comet Man *Cyclops *Dakota North *Damage Control *Daredevil *Dark Angel *Darkhawk *Darkhold Redeemers *Darkman *Daughters of the Dragon *Dazzler *Deadpool *Deathlok *Death's Head *Defenders *Destroyer (Kevin Marlow) *Devil Dinosaur *Digitek *Doc Samson *Doc Savage *Doctor Doom *Doctor Strange *Doctor Zero *Dominic Fortune *Dragon Lines *Elektra *Elsa Bloodstone *Emma Frost *Eternals *Excaliber *Exiles (Multiverse) *Fafhrd and the Gray Mouser *Falcon *Fantastic Four *Fantomex *First Line *Foolkiller *Force Works *Frankenstein's Monster *Gambit *Gene Dogs *Generation Next *Generation X *Genetix *Ghost Rider *Godzilla *Guardians of the Galaxy *Gun Runner *Hawkeye *Hercules *Heroes for Hire *Hit-Monkey *Howard the Duck *Human Fly *Iceman *Illuminator *Inhumanoids *Inhumans *Invaders *Iron Man *Jack of Hearts *Jessica Jones *Human Torch (Android) *Juggernaut *Justice (Vance Astrovik) *Juston Seyfert *Ka-Zar *Shanna the She-Devil *Kickers, Inc. *Killraven *Kingpin *Kiss *Kitty Pryde *Knight of Pendragon *Kull the Conqueror *Lawdog *Legion of Monsters *Longshot *Lorna the Jungle Girl *Machine Man *Magik *Magneto *Man-Thing *Mark Hazzard *Marshal Law *Marvel Boy (Noh-Varr) *Marvel Boy (Robert Grayson) *Marvel Zombies *Masked Rider *Maverick *Meteor Man *Micronauts *Midnight Sons *Miracleman/Marvelman *Miss America *Moon Knight *Morbius *Motormouth & Killpower *Ms. Marvel *Multiple Man *Mystery Men *Mystique *Namor *Namora *New Mutants *New Warriors *Nick Fury *Night Nurse *Night Thrasher *Nightcat *Nightcrawler *Nightstalkers *Nightwatch *Nomad *Northstar *Nova *Nth Man *Omega the Unknown *Phantom Eagle *Plasmer *Power Man and Iron Fist *Power Pack *Powerline *Psylocke *Punisher *Quasar *Ravage 2099 *Red Raven *Red Skull *Red Sonja *Red Wolf *Rick Veitch's The One *Rom *Runaways *S.H.I.E.L.D. *Sabretooth *Sentry *She-Hulk *Shogun Warriors *Shroud *Silver Sable *Silver Surfer *Silverhawks *Skaar *Skull the Slayer *Slapstick *Sleepwalker *Solomon Kane *Son of Satan *Space Squadron *Spaceknights *Spaceman *Speedball *Spellbound *Spider-Man *Spider-Girl *Araña *Scarlet Spider *Spider-Man 2099 *Spider-Woman *Spitfire *Human Torch (Johnny Storm) *The Thing *Squadron Supreme *St. George *Star Brand *Star Masters *Starjammers *Storm *Sun Girl *SuperPro *Super-Soldiers *Tarzan *Team America *Terror *The Crew *The Hulk *The Olympians *The Order *The Twelve *Thor *Thunderbolts *Thunderstrike *Tigra *Tomorrow Knights *Toxic Avenger *U.S. Archer *U.S. Agent *Venom *Venus *Vision *Scarlet Witch *Quicksilver *War Machine *Warhead *Warlock (Technarch) *Werewolf by Night *Winter Soldier *Wisdom *Wolfpack *Wolverine *Wonder Man *Wraith *X-23 and NYX *X-Factor *Young Allies *Young Men *Zombie *Men in Black *Bill & Ted *Sectaurs *Project Superpowers *Super Sentai 199 *Evil Dead *Hack/Slash *Masks *The Green Hornet and Kato *The Lone Ranger *The Shadow *Jungle Girl *Xena: Warrior Princess *Re-Animator *Athena *Eva *Vampirella *Miss Fury *The Ferret *Man of War *Gravestone *Amazing Man *Airman *The Arrow *Ex-Mutants *Dinosaurs for Hire *Dead Clown *Metaphysique *Fighting American *Iron Skull *Brilliant *The Squad (Ultraverse) *Dan Hastings *Nick Nelson *Strongman *Doctor Nemesis *Coyote (and Badger) *Denshi Sentai Denziman *Defenders of Dynatron City *Mighty Mouse *M&Ms *Nextwave *The Amalgamverse *Stark Trek *Star Wars *Dark Tower *Battlestar Galactica *Hellraiser *Invincible *X-O Manowar *Solar *Witchblade *Terrarists *Beavis and Butthead *Ren & Stimpy *Misty *Planet Terry *Royal Roy *Top Dog and Heathcliff *Wally the Wizard *Air Raiders *Visionaries *Fragglerock *Care Bears *Muppet Babies *Foofur *Rocky & Bullwinkle *Strawberry Shortcake *Animax *Akira *And more Missions The game will include custom missions of you fighting a certain villain(s) and saving a hero. To earn the villain as a playable character, you have to go back to the mission which will be harder than before and complete it again in a certain run time. Their will also be DLC Missions that come with new characters and Missions (Sorta like DCUO). *Story **Secret Wars (Story) **Secret Wars II (Story) **Infinity War (Story) **Necrosha (Story) **Secret Wars III (Story) **Secret Empire (Story) *DLC **MCU Phase 1 DLC ***Iron Man (MA Mission) ***Incredible Hulk (MA Mission) ***Iron Man 2 (MA Mission) ***Thor (MA Mission) ***Captain America: The First Avenger (MA Mission) ***Marvel's The Avengers (MA Mission) **MCU Phase 2 DLC ***Iron Man 3 (MA Mission) ***Thor: The Dark World (MA Mission) ***Captain America: The Winter Soldier (MA Mission) ***Guardians of the Galaxy (MA Mission) ***Avengers: Age of Ultron (MA Mission) ***Marvel's Ant-Man (MA Mission) **MCU TV and Shorts DLC ***TBA **Amalgam-Verse Conversion DLC ***TBA **Perfect Life DLC ***TBA **Crimson Catastrophe DLC ***TBA **Gamma World DLC ***TBA **New Universe DLC ***TBA **Day of the Doctor DLC ***TBA Heroes *The Legend (Prologue & Epilogue Main Protagonist) (apparent death) *The Cross-Dimensional Guardians (Main Story Protagonists) **Remnants of the Onmiverse ***Leo Ronalds ***Kara ***Maria Shelton ***Sara Pezzini ***Cal Denton ***Jerome Walters ***Eric Redhawk ***Rachel Roth ***Penny Burka ***Kathy Ling ***Avril Lear ***Dex Mungo ***Terry Shreck **Summoner (War Ess) **All Marvel Heroes Villains (Speed-Round Recruits) *Eon Bringer (Epilogue Main Antagonist) (death) **Ziantos (Possible Enforcer) *Iz (Story Main Antagonist) **Army of Infinite Evil (First Main Antagonist) ***All Marvel Villains ***"VIRM" (Captain Marvel: Braver & Mightier) **Matthew Malloy Other Characters/Joke Characters *"RawMetalLP" **"RawMetalLP" Clones *Soos (Jesus Ramírez) *Dimmaverse Residents **Doug Dimmadome Prime **Holy Doug **Doctor Dimmadoom **Doug Dimmaman **"Heartless" Doug Dimmadome **The Living Dimmadome **Doug Dimmaknight *Adam and Lilith's Angels (Cameo) **The Adams **Sachiel **Shamshel **Third Angel **Ramiel **Gaghiel **Israfel **Seventh Angel **Sahaquiel **Bardiel **Zeruel **Arael **Twelfth Angel **Armisael **Tabris **Iblis **Barakijal **Shateiel **Turel **Azrael **Adovaquiel **Atalibu **Zefon Notes *In this universe all Kree are villains exept for those who are a part of or allied with Hero teams. *There are a few exceptions to characters in this game. **They have to be from a completely different timeline. **They have to have a name change. **They have to had some interaction with the main universe (unless they are a original character). There are two exceptions to this rule though: ***1. All Battleworld inhabitants are included due to there creator/ruler being a individual from Earth-616. ****All residents from the Renew Your Vows Universe, both during and after their connection to Battleworld, exist within the Adventurers Bridge. ***2. If the characters where in a event that included three or more universes (example: The Exiles). **A majority of Super Sentai and Kamen Rider villains are in the game due to Battle Fever J being members of the Super Sentai 199. Although Only members of the Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker (This includes the Dopant, Fangire, Gurongi, Heroes of Evil, Imagin, Legendorga, Lords, Makamou, Mirror Monsters, Orphnoch, Undead, Worms, and Yummies) factions are included. **A majority of Dynamite Entertainment characters are in the game due to Earth-818793 being within the Marvel Multiverse (confirmed in one of the encylopedias), even though its not under the Marvel lisence. ***Major characters from the Project Superpowers will be in the game along with villains from their past Golden Age comics, as it is assumed their past is the same on this universe. ****Both the History of Dan Garret from Earth-Fox and Earth-Four will be in due to him being used by both Dynamite and DC later on. It can be assumed from this that both DC and Dynamite's versions of the Dan Garret Blue Beetle share the same past but not present. Both are also included cause it is never confirmed whether he shares the Earth-Fox or Earth-Four version of the origin. **What If? characters don't count though. Again there are exceptions to this rule: ***1. If it is a original character or completely redesigned interpretation of a character (ie. the X-Man). ***2. If the universe has any interaction with other Earth-616 characters aside from Uatu the Watcher. *The unknown group of aliens from Captain Marvel: Braver & Mightier are included as one of countless races. It is never confirmed what the race is called though (even Carol dosen't know what they are), but they bear some resemblance to the VIRM from the 2019 anime Darling in the Franxx. *There are several Characters from other forms of media like, video games, movies, anime, cartoons, and internet jokes/references. **RawMetalLP and the individuals similar to him appear as clones created by a Russian government splinter cell. He and his doppelgangers where individuals in the two videos VideoGameDunkey made on Rust. (MA Universe Original) **The several alternate versions of Doug Dimmadome from Critikal's Soulcaliber series appear. There involvement is similar to the time DC had various versions of Colonel Sanders team-up. (MA Universe Original) **Soos from the cartoon Gravity Falls appears. He gets in a battle with Howard the Duck, and becomes a wandering nomad. (Comic Original/MA-Extended) **Kei from Dirty Pair, Simon from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, and Asuka Langley Sohryu, Rei Ayanami, Shinji Ikari, and Kaworu Nagisa from Neon Genesis Evangelion appear as classmates of Peni Parker. Also several Section 9 members from Ghost in the Shell and Yamagata and Shotaro Kaneda from Akira appear as members of a gang that Peni and Daredevil battle. (Comic Original) ***It appears in this reality Kaworu remembers all his past incarnations. What this means at this time is unknown. (MA Universe Original) *Alt. Stands for Alternate. Category:Marvel